criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Laugh
The Last Laugh is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifteenth case in The Syndicate and the fifteenth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the Crimson Carnival district of Easthaven. Plot After Velma's kidnapping at the hands of Riddles, the team prepared to confront Riddles and rescue Velma for their clutches. After outfitting Barbara with a bullet proof jacket and a spy bug, Barbara headed into the abandoned scrapyard which Riddles had turned into his den to find her. While on the stakeout, the team heard a loud laugh and a large box was dropped from a nearby rooftop. They soon opened the box, only to find contortionist Roxi Starr with her bones shattered and broken. Daphne confirmed that Roxi was killed after her bones were shattered, also noting that the amount of shattered bones matched the amount of riddles Roxi answered wrong in the funhouse and that Roxi had an extract of "ring a ring o' roses" carved onto her tongue. They first suspected ringleader Frau Bryant, bearded lady Lorelai, fortune teller Mama Masque, and acrobat Miguel Sanchez. Barbara then raced out to the pair, her clothing on fire. The team quickly extinguished the flames before questioning Barbara. Barbara soon admitted that she confronted Riddles and tried to rescue Velma, but Riddles ignited gasoline surrounding the area before fleeing into the hall of mirrors. The team followed Riddles into the hall of mirrors and found reason to suspect lion tamer Dora Diamandis. It was also discovered that Miguel's aunt formerly worked in the circus but was labelled a freak due to her dwarfism, and that Frau was physically beating the attractions if they didn't perform well enough. The team were then sent a rhyme which Mildred decoded, revealing that Riddles was to execute Velma at sunrise if they didn't catch them. Panicked by the news, Chief Henderson quickly directed the team back to the hall of mirrors to find more clues. There, they discovered that Lorelai and Roxi had created a scheme to con carnival guests, that Mama had made a blood vow to enact vengeance against the carnival due to her bad treatment, and that Dora originally worked in the circus as a clown. It was also discovered that Roxi had been scolding Barbara since they arrived due to her betraying and leaving the circus. Finally, Riddles was exposed as Miguel Sanchez. When first confronted, Miguel panicked and ran into the scrapyard, prompting Grayson and the player to give chase. They then came across Miguel standing in a clearing and a tied up Velma on the floor. Miguel soon admitted that he was Riddles but that he wasn’t a serial killer, but a vengeful warrior, and that the carnival deserved to feel his wrath. Miguel confessed that he wasn’t the Riddles from twenty years and that it was his father, who took up the identity after his sister was killed by a group who hated her dwarfism and saw her as a freak. Miguel insisted that the Sanchez family believed the carnival to be responsible for his aunt’s death and that after his father was shot by Barbara twenty years ago, he made a vow to continue his father’s work to enact the wrath of the Sanchez family and get revenge on the circus. He went on to insist that the circus was a cruel, toxic place and that everyone in it was a sinner, insisting that sinners deserved death, also saying that Roxi’s attempts to escape him were futile. He then started laughing and pulled out a dice, saying that he was to play one final game to avenge his father. He told them that if the dice landed on an odd number, he’d kill himself, and that if it landed on an even number he’d kill Velma. Before he could, however, Grayson shot him in the shoulder and handcuffed him. In court, a furious Judge Watson sentenced Miguel to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. Outside the court, Velma hugged Barbara and thanked the team for saving her. Post-trial, Barbara approached the player and Nancy and expressed her belief that they needed to do something about Frau and his abuse of the attractions. The trio then decided to head back to the funfair as that was where they had found Frau's whip and searched the area, eventually finding a photo of Frau whipping Rebecca and Thelma snapped by investigative journalist Noah White. With all the proof they needed, they confronted Frau again who tried to bribe them. The trio quickly refused and had Frau fined and fired as the ringleader of the circus. Later, Mayor Edgar Murdoch told the team that in light of Frau's exposure, the circus needed a new ringleader, with Edgar offering it to Barbara. Barbara then accepted the offer but admitted that she felt the circus needed a fresh start. Afterwards, Barbara admitted that she'd thought up an idea to end the nightmare in the Crimson Carnival for good. She told the team that she wanted to put together a marvellous extravaganza for the circus to honour all of Riddles' victims and close the dark chapter. After having William create some posters, Barbara had the attractions hand them out before prepping the show. Later that night, the team gathered to witness the entertainment with Barbara returning as the strongwoman for one last time. After the show, Barbara handed the role of ringleader to Dora and told her that it was time the circus moved again, suggesting Starlight Shores. Dora then thanked the team for everything and started the deconstruction of the travelling circus. A few days later, after the carnival had left Easthaven, Miguel requested to see the player in prison. Miguel, in an attempt to be moved out of solitary confinement, confessed that he received all the equipment from a consulting criminal who asked that he kidnap Velma in return. Miguel admitted that he didn't know anything else, only that they spoke about "the great game" and that they had connections to a prominent business in Vertigo Falls. Knowing that Velma's kidnap was masterminded by this same figure, the team prepared to head to Vertigo Falls to investigate. Summary Victim *'Roxi Starr' (found with her bones shattered and broken) Murder Weapon *'Sledgehammer' Killer *'Miguel Sanchez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has eye bags. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has eye bags. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has eye bags. *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect eats shaved ice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows nursery rhymes. *The killer has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The killer eats shaved ice. *The killer has eye bags. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Riddles' Funfair. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wood, Torn Mask) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Cane) *Examine Cane. (Result: F BRYANT; New Suspect: Frau Bryant) *Interrogate Frau on his cane. *Examine Torn Mask. (Result: Masquerade Mask; New Suspect: Lorelai) *Speak to Lorelai about her mask. (New Crime Scene: Mystic Caravan) *Investigate Caravan. (Clues: Broken Doll, Torn Photo, Tarot Card) *Examine Broken Doll. (Result: Creepy Doll; New Suspect: Mama Masque) *Confront Mama over her doll of the victim. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Scratched Photo; New Suspect: Miguel Sanchez) *Speak to Miguel about the victim scratching his eyes out in the photo. *Examine Tarot Card. (Result: Haunting Message) *Analyze Haunting Message. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read the Malleus Maleficarum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows nursery rhymes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Extinguish Barbara's burning clothes. (Attribute: Barbara knows nursery rhymes; New Suspect: Hall of Mirrors) *Investigate Hall of Mirrors. (Clues: Faded Map, Toy Box) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Carnival Map; New Suspect: Dora Diamandis) *Confront Dora over her map. (Attribute: Dora has read the Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Sledgehammer) *Analyze Sledgehammer. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shaved ice; New Crime Scene: Creepy Carousel) *Investigate Creepy Carousel. (Clues: Old Poster, Bloody Whip) *Examine Old Poster. (Result: Carnival Poster) *Analyze Carnival Poster. (05:00:00) *Confront Miguel over his aunt. (Attribute: Miguel knows nursery rhymes, has read the Malleus Maleficarum, and eats shaved ice cream) *Examine Bloody Whip. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (08:00:00) *Confront Frau about whipping the attractions. (Attribute: Frau knows nursery rhymes, has read the Malleus Maleficarum, and eats shaved ice) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Lorelai over mourning a photo of Roxi. (Attribute: Lorelai knows nursery rhymes, has read the Malleus Maleficarum, and eats shaved ice; New Crime Scene: Hall of Mirrors) *Investigate Maze Entrance. (Clues: Smashed Mirror, Old Photo) *Examine Smashed Mirror. (Result: Blood Writing) *Analyze Blood Writing. (03:00:00) *Confront Mama over her blood vow. (Attribute: Mama knows nursery rhymes, has read the Malleus Maleficarum, and eats shaved ice) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Clown Photo) *Confront Dora over playing a clown. (Attribute: Dora knows nursery rhymes and eats shaved ice) *Speak to Barbara about the ridicule. (Attribute: Barbara has read the Malleus Maleficarum and eats shaved ice) *Investigate Caravan Steps. (Clues: Dirt Mound, Torn Mask) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Carving Knife) *Analyze Carving Knife. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Examine Torn Mask. (Result: Clown Mask) *Analyze Clown Mask. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Joke's on You (5/5). (No stars) The Joke's on You (5/5) *Investigate Riddles' Funfair. (Clues: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Abusive Photo) *Analyze Abusive Photo. (10:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Noah White) *See what Noah knows about Frau's abusive behaviour. *Fire Frau as ringleader. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Barbara's idea is. *Investigate Mystic Caravan. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster Template) *Analyze Poster Template. (04:00:00) *Witness Barbara's final show. (Reward: Strongwoman/Strongman Outfit) *Hand the role of ringleader to Dora. *See what Miguel has to say in prison. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Crimson Carnival